


Louis

by Ganbarimasu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Crying, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Gummy for the friends, Homelessness, Kid Fic, London, M/M, Making Love, Model!Louis, Model!Zayn, Pet Names, Rain, Smut, Tattoos, Underage!Harry, ashton is harrys kid, based on a tumblr prompt, bye, caring!louis, father!harry, his name is Gumdrop, homeless!Harry, its cheesy but i dont care, like a real one ok, poor!harry, there is a doggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarimasu/pseuds/Ganbarimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was only 16 when he got the news that he had knocked up a girl in one of his wild clubbing nights. The life where he passed the time by binge drinking and sexual activities is over in seconds. His mother throws him out together with the baby that would have been dead if it hadn't been for Harry stopping the girl from abortion. He moves to London, together with his son. He doesn't really have a home except for in Louis' heart.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry knocks a girl up and moves to London with his son where he's homeless until Louis, a Topman model, notices them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i try to keep this work updated (:

Harry's living life like a soldier. 

Fighting. Not fighting for his country, but for his son.

He doesn't exactly remember how he ended up in this situation.

The only thing he remembers was how there was a baby pushed in his arms, how his mother was furious and how he not even one week later found himself on the streets of London without a roof above his head. 

-

"Fuck"

Harry tucked his son in his jacket when he felt rain drops fall down on his face. It had only rained two hours ago and Harry's body was still soaking wet. 

The cardboard under his bum wasn't as comfortable as it was when he first found it. Now it was wet and didn't hold any warmth anymore. Harry knew he had to find a new 'home' for him and his son, but with the rain he didn't find any courage. 

His life had been perfect. Well, perfect... Alcohol and partying wasn't perfect but it was better than the circumstances he found himself in right now. He didn't have a kid for crying out loud back then. Surviving on his own was enough, how was he supposed to let his child learn to read and write when he didn't even had a pen.

Harry sighed and cuddled his little boy tightly to give him all the body warmth he had. The last thing he wanted was that his son would get sick. First, he wouldn't be able to pay for medicines. Second, he didn't have any passport for his little Ashton. Since Ashton was the only source of life in Harry's life, he needed to protect him for everything he got. 

When the rain started to come down twice as hard the curly haired boy stood up and walked around the city for a little bit in hope to find a better place to sit. The fact that Ashton started crying softly against Harry's chest didn't help. No one would allow homeless people to sit on their porch, let alone those ones who bring a crying baby with them. 

"Don't cry, little bear. Daddy will find you a warm place to sleep. You're alright." Harry shushed his three-years old son. He slowly rocked his babyboy until he whimpered instead of crying. "Good boy. Daddy loves you so much." He kissed Ashton's cheek softly and pressed him deeper into his jacket to protect him from the wind and rain. 

After walking around for ten minutes Harry found a big expensive building where few cars where parked. It looked like an office and didn't look very fond of inviting homeless men and their sons but it rained even harder now and Harry was too tired to keep wandering around the city. 

Soaking wet, the homeless boy took a seat on the porch of the building where hot air blew out of the doors. Harry shivered, not from the cold but because he hadn't felt any warmth since last week when he spend his afternoon in a coffeeshop with five pounds. 

"Hi Ashie, see, Daddy found a warm place for you to sleep." whispered the tall boy to his small boy. "M sorry I didn't find you anything to eat. I promise to find some tomorrow. Now be a good boy and close your eyes for me." The little child looked at his daddy with a smile and put his hands in the air. Harry reached for Ashton's little kitty that he carried with him in his pocket. Ashton wouldn't sleep without his little toy since Harry had found the thing in a mall where some kid left it on a bench. 

"Here is your kitty, Ashie." Harry softly spoke while he took the pluche out of his pocket. Clumsy as he was, he let the toy fall out of his hand right into a dirty puddle. The pink animal toy soaked all the muddy water up in its fur and became a grey color in a few seconds. 

Ashton let out a sad cry and started tearing up when he saw his toy in the dirty ground. 

"No, baby. Please. Shh. Your kitty is okay. Don't cry, love. Please." Harry fished the wet pluche out of the puddle and tried to wring most of the grey water out of it but the toy stayed wet and dirty. He knew he couldn't give it to his kid cause there could be bacteria in it and again, he didn't want his son to get sick. The young man hugged his child tightly and tried to calm him down.

Ashton cried the whole next hour until he fell asleep with tears streaked cheeks. 

-

Louis frowned when he saw the curly haired boy on the porch of the building right over where he worked. 

"Hey, Blacky! C'mere!" he yelled, looking for Zayn, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. 

"What's it, Tommo? Can't even unbutton your own shirt anymore?" Zayn huffed and walked into the dressingroom. Louis send him a glare before pointing out of the window. 

"M fine, thanks. Just wanted to ask you if you know that bloke over there." he asked softly while watching how the man hugged a baby in his arms. Zayn walked over to the window where Louis was looking out.

"Never saw him before. Is he homeless?" 

"Well, no. Everybody sits on the ground with a baby when it rains. It's a very normal thing."

"Shut up Lewis." Zayn slapped Louis' arm and looked the homeless man upside down. "Is that a baby he's carrying?" 

"No, a poppet. Jesus, of course it is a baby! It's moving!" 

"Calm down, Lewie. Why don't you go downstairs and give him a cup of coffee?" 

Louis smiled and patted his best friends back. "You're a good friend. I am going to do that right now." the model said while buttoning his shirt up again and looked one last time at the man and his baby who was still crying. 

"Whatever. Don't forget something for the kiddo!" Zayn yelled him after, but Louis had already thought about that. 

-

With a large cup of hot chocolate milk and a package of biscuits, Louis walked outside in the rain and crossed the street to the building where the bloke and the child where sitting. 

 _Why would someone throw their husband and child on the street?_ where Louis' thoughts. What women would want to lose her baby? Maybe the bloke stole the baby and ran away. 

Louis was just about to ask this to the man on the porch but when he arrived the man and his baby seemed to have disappeared. With a frown, the model looked around with the hot chocolate and his biscuits in hand. 

"Hello?!" he yelled but, OK how stupid is yelling on the streets of London? Anyone can answer. Louis send an apologizing look at some tourist who where watching the model with a weird look. With a sigh he crossed the street again and went back to his dressingroom to change for his next shoot. 

-

It was when Ashton had stopped crying that Harry had started. He couldn't grow this child. Never had he learnt how to do it properly. The only things he knew about it had he done up with playing with his cat at the age of ten. 

Why did his mother became so mad? If she had just accepted it, that she had a grandson, than Ashton would have gotten a nice childhood. But now he needed to grow up between trash and dirty people. How would he even survive if the only food he got was old bread from a bakery after closing time. 

It was when the rain had stopped pouring that Harry got up from his spot under the nice building. Most likely he would get shooed away when the owner from the building came by. Then he would need to find a place to sleep in the middle of the night and that wasn't something Harry was capable of. 

He found himself in the local park, knowing that it would close in less than an hour. Now he just needed to find a quiet place in the bushes until tomorrow. There were lots of food here in the trash bins. Harry just found a dark three where he could hide before a voice yelled at him.

"No homeless people in this park allowed, sir." said a cop, sternly. Harry wiped his tears away and tried to convince the cop as good as possible. 

"Please sir, I don't have anywhere to sleep and my son is getting sick." he stroked Ashton's little head.

"Nope, very sorry. It's the law. I can't help you. Maybe you should try a shelter. I'm sure they can help you there."

Harry sighed and tried to fix his hair. "It's full. Every day when I arrive they don't have place, and I'm a man. They only take women."

"I'm very sorry mate but I still can't help you. Now if you want to leave the park, I would like to close the gates." the cop said casually, clearly experienced with homeless people. 

It made Harry sigh and turn around, walking out of the park. 


	2. Chapter 2

"But what if he died!?" Louis yelled dramatically to his best mate. 

Zayn sighed and threw a pillow at the chestnut brown haired boy. "Shut up man, he's probably just sleeping under a bridge or something." He continued to watch Sherlock Holmes that was playing on the tv. 

"A bridge! Oh my fuck, he must be freezing his arse off! How dramatic is that?!" Louis pulled on his hair.

"Jesus _Loueh_. Stop moaning about the guy's arse. M trying to watch Sherlock's arse here. Don't interrupt me!" Zayn pointed out and tried not to drool at the screen when Sherlock played his violin.

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed offended. "Enjoy your psychopathic series, fucker." He got up and toke his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" the black haired boy asked uninterested, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

"I am going to find the poor boy and give him some well deserved biscuits." 

"What did he do to deserve those?" 

Louis sighed. "I don't know. He probably didn't eat anything for the last few days." He reached for the door.

"I still think he should work for it, you barely know the guy. Maybe he stole that baby thing and raped it-"

"Jesus Zayn! Enough! Listen to what you're saying. I am leaving, right now." He opened the door and walked out. "See you wednesday, on the photo shoot. Don't forget your manners!" With that Louis was on the streets. He sighed, not knowing where to start searching for the curly haired boy and the baby. 

-

After two hours of wandering around the city Harry had found a place to sleep. It was a dark alley way, with the back of a pizzeria in it. That meant there would be some pizza rests in the trash bin. It wasn't much though, just enough for the night. Harry had set up a cardboard to protect his baby from the cold wind. Also did he picked out the best bits of pizza for Ashton. 

"C'mon darling. You need to eat. I won't be able to find other stuff tomorrow." Harry spoke softly to his son who refused to eat. He didn't understand it. Ashton always cried for food but when he got food, he wouldn't eat it. _Of course_ , Harry thought. Baby's need to eat fruity yogurt and animal biscuits. Not pizza out of trash bins. 

With Ashton crying in his arms, yet again, he nibbled on the pizza in his hand. The edges were hard and Harry was almost sure he would brake his teeth. That's why he threw the pizza back into the trash.

"Ashton." he whispered and rocked his baby a bit. "Ashie. Please. Go to sleep." 

The child only cried harder and pulled on his daddy's jacket with his small hands. Harry kissed his head and felt his own eyes fall shut but he had to stay awake until his baby fell asleep. Carefully, he teared a little piece from the big cardboard. With that he tried to fold it into the shape of a giraffe. 

"Look Ashie." Harry spoke with his best _Elmo_ voice. "I am a giraffe. I am your best friend." he coughed a bit because of the high pitched voice and let the -barely recognizable- giraffe press kisses to Ashton's cold body. 

Ashton's cries turned into soft sobs and soon he was reaching for the piece of cardboard to hold it close to his chest. Harry sighed relieved because he had found a replacement for Ashton's kitty that was soaked earlier that day. 

The baby nestled against Harry's chest and fell asleep within minutes.

-

Louis didn't know if it was healthy to search for homeless people in the middle of the night while it rained. Maybe he got a bit overworked from the guy and his child. A lot of people are homeless, so why would he care for this one? 

"Excuse me." he said to a guy who he bumped into the shoulder because he wasn't paying attention to anything but his thoughts. Maybe he should just go home. He wouldn't find the guy anyway. London was big. Thousands of people walked here.

With a sigh he turned around and walked to his flat. 

-

Harry hadn't slept so bad in ages. After he got Ashton to sleep it had started raining again and all the water from the streets seemed to float into the alley way. He had needed to find another place to sleep but he hadn't any energie left. While he was wandering around a man bumped his shoulder and that was the point where Harry gave up. He just sat down against the first building he saw, not looking at what it was and closed his eyes. Almost immediately he fell asleep but not even half an hour later he was shaken awake by some rough hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here, piece of filth? This is our place. Fuck off!" The man who seemed homeless as well pulled the curly haired boy up by the collar of his jacket and pushed him against the wall.  

Ashton who was on the ground started crying, yet again. Harry tried to make eye contact with his little son but he got punched in the face and kicked in his stomach before he could even turn his head. He didn't even scream for help, knowing that wouldn't help and only make the guy punch him even more. He just softly whimpered and let the man kick him. 

Maybe that wasn't the best thing to do since his vision became blurry and soon he was falling on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this part was so short ):


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a huge pain in his stomach and jaw. He immediately remembered the guy who punched him. The pain didn't really matter though because he heard Ashton crying. He crawled up from the ground and toke his crying child in his arms.

He quietly stroked the little boy's head and tried to shush him. Harry didn't know what Ashton had seen but since he was crying and reaching out for his daddy's bloody lip it must have been too much. Harry softly poked his painful jaw and lip as to show Ashton that it didn't hurt.

"Don't worry, little one. Daddy's okay. See, doesn't hurt. It's alright." Harry smiled and tried not to whimper from the pain. 

Ashton lowered his cries and hugged his father tightly around his chest. The curly haired boy placed a kiss on Ashton's greasy hair and sighed. He really needed to give his boy a warm bath. Not only did his son need one, he could use one himself too. Harry could smell himself and could tell his stubble was scaring people away. His hair was even more greasy than Ashton' his and his curls where matted together. He was glad he had a beanie over them.

It must have been around five am because there were already people on the streets, giving him weird looks while they walked into the underground to take the tube to their work.

Harry took the cardboard giraffe out of his pocket and gave it to Ashton who squealed when he saw it. The little boy made happy sounds while he petted the cardboard and putted it in his mouth. He slowly began chewing it and swallowed small bits of it.

Harry was sad. Because his child was eating cardboard. The saddest thing was that he couldn't replace it with real food. He would just be stuck with eating the cardboard himself.

"Ashie. Don't eat it. It's bad." He slowly pulled on the cardboard giraffe to get it out of the child's mouth. 

"Ngnaah!" was an angry sound that came out of Ashton's mouth after that the cardboard was out of it. He was hungry and since his daddy didn't gave him any food, he was happy that his giraffe gave it to him. 

The oldest from the two tried to [pull](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857594/chapters/4031523#) the giraffe away again when it reached the youngest' mouth again. "Don't eat it!" 

Another angry sound came from the little boy's mouth and he tried to get out of his dads arms. Harry sighed, his son was having a tantrum in the middle of the street because he wanted to eat cardboard giraffes. 

"Ashton Styles, if you don't stop eating the cardboard right daddy will get very mad." he said but knew it was sad to be angry at his little boy because he was just hungry.

"But Ash hungry!" Ashton yelled. 

"I know baby, but you can't eat this."

"Ashie can! Daddy hate Ash! Daddy not care for Ash." the boy whimpered and started crying. It made Harry swallow his tears as well because he really cared about his son. He gave up his life for him. That should be enough proof.

"That's not true Ashie. Daddy loves you very much." Harry said while sitting down on the porch from the expensive building he also sat on yesterday. "Daddy is also hungry. I just can't find us any food." A tear rolled over his cheek and Ashton looked at it for a second before wipping it away with his little hand.

"No. Don't cry papa. Ashton sorry." He wrapped his small arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. 

Harry hugged his son back with a smile. "It's okay." he said and stroked the back of his little boy until he was asleep in his arms. Carefully, he tucked his son under his jacket and pecked his forehead. With a sigh he rested his head against the building and tried to get some sleep himself. 

-

He had totally forgotten about the homeless man and his child. He really had. That's why it was such a shock for Louis when he saw the boy sleeping on the same spot as yesterday. 

"Fucking hell." he croaked out when he saw how tired the lad looked, even now when he was asleep. Also, he looked very pretty. 

Louis groaned. He couldn't think of homeless men that way. He just couldn't.

Never had he gotten so fast to Tesco's and back. He literally ran into the store, picked his cookies and paid and ran back outside. Now he was discussing in his head how he would give the cookies to the homeless man. 

He couldn't just wake him up and say: "Hiya, got you some cookies. Bye"

No.

He just decided that laying the package of biscuits on the man's lap was good enough. So he neared the guy and stared at his long eyelashes and how pretty the little boy under his jacket looked. Why where two such a pretty humans on the streets?

With a frown he noticed the bruise on the man's jaw and the wound on his lip and eyebrow. Was he hurt? Who did this to him? 

Louis placed the package of animal biscuits on the porch, next to the boy's small dirty [backpack](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1857594/chapters/4031523#). He doubted whether he should wake the man up or not.

Guess not. Louis thought and walked away, back to his office and stared out of his window. Here was the place where he was save. He could spot the homeless boy the whole day. See his reaction on the cookies and whether the boy was dangerous or not.

Louis doubted the last thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if there is something you would like to read in this story


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis, babe? What are you doing?" Zayn asked when his best friend kept peeking out of the window. 

Louis looked up and smiled. "You know the homeless bloke? From yesterday?"

"Um. Not- Oh yeah, I remember. What about him?" 

"I give him a package of animal cookies this morning!" Louis beamed. "Now he's enjoying them." He smiled proudly and looked back outside. Zayn joined him and frowned at the sight. The homeless man was playing with the animal biscuits and the little boy next to him giggled and reached out for them. 

Zayn looked next to him when he heard cooing. 

"Look Zayn, I made them happy." he breathed and watched how the guy outside ate one of the biscuits. Zayn sighed and nodded.

"You did. Now let's go home." He let out a yawn. "It's already dark outside." The black haired model said his goodbye to the crew who was still working there and sighed when he saw his friend still looking out of the window when he got back. "Loueh." he pouted and pulled on Louis' hand. 

"Alright alright." 

They both made sure that everybody knew they were leaving and stepped into the elevator.

"Fancy going to that new bar in Westminster?" Zayn asked while he pushed a button in the elevator. Since it was friday, they would most likely hang out with their friends.

"Sure, it's not like I have something else to do." For a model, his weekends were pretty boring. On friday nights he would hang out with Zayn, Niall, Perrie and Barbara. Saturdays are ment as a recovery day and sundays where filled with trying to clean his flat since he wouldn't do that in the week which meant it looked like a battlefield at the end of it. 

Perrie and Barbara were both models, just like Louis and Zayn. The only difference was that they were models for Topshop and Louis and Zayn for Topman. Niall wasn't a model, far from. He walked like a chicken and had no muscles at all. His life existed out of fast food and alcohol. That's how they found him. Under a table in a bar, passed out. He might had peed in his pants but they never mentioned it. They let him join their gang because he was always happy and drunk, even if he wasn't. 

"I'll pick you up around ten. Good?" Zayn asked and stepped out of the elevator once they were on the right floor to get to their cars. Louis nodded.

"Perfe-" He cutted himself off when he saw something happening outside.

The homeless bloke who had been happy for not even less than ten minutes was now whimpering on the floor. There were three guys kicking the poor man and his son was holding tightly onto his daddy's leg. The kid was suddenly picked up by one of the persons who was kicking the curly haired one before and was getting a smack on his little bum. One in his small face followed and Louis felt his body flooding with anger. 

"Hey!" He screamed. "Get the fuck away from them!" 

Louis ran towards the fighting guys, with Zayn hot on his tail. The violent guys looked up and kicked their victim once more before turning to the two models. They didn't make any plans on leaving soon which made Zayn worried because Louis was stomping towards the group with tons of anger. 

"I said get the fuck away from them! If you don't piss off in one second I'll call the cops!" 

The guys looked at each other when they heard the word 'cops' and ran away before Louis could even punch them in their ugly faces. Zayn grabbed Louis wrist when he tried to run after them.

"Don't. They left. That's what you wanted. They won't come back." he said, trying to calm his friend down. Louis growled frustrated and looked at the guy laying on the porch. His mood immediately turned into worried and he ran over to the homeless boy.

"Hey. Are you alright? Can you here me?" Louis worriedly asked to she guy who was whimpering and shaking on the floor. He kneeled next to him and toke the beanie of the mans head to dip the blood under his nose away. The model stroked the guys matted curls not caring less about it being greasy. However, the homeless guy kept whimpering and tried to push Louis away in search of something. 

"What is it? What do you need? Please tell me." Louis begged, wanting to help the poor guy. 

The whimpering man looked up and rasped a small "Ash." out. 

"Ash? Did he put his cigarette out on you?" Louis asked and searched for burns on which the bloke shook his head.

"Ashton." he said with a panicking voice and tried to look around. Louis frowned but Zayn understood what the guy meant.

"Your son? That's Ashton?" he figured and was already standing up to look for the little child. Ashton was dropped in the middle of the side walk and cried loud when Zayn lifted him up.

Louis let go of the man's curls when he reached out for his son and toke him in his arms. Ashton immediately hugged his daddy tightly and turned his cries into sobs. The man sighed against the little boy his shoulders and looked over to Louis who was still worried shitless. He smiled tearful at the man who saved him and his son.

"Thank you so much." he croaked out. "Thanks." 

Louis smiled back and stroked the man his greasy curls again. "It's alright. You didn't deserve what those guys did to you. No one does." he whispered. "Are you alright, though? Where did they kick you?" the model asked and dropped the beanie that was full of blood on the ground. 

"I'm alright. Been through worse." the homeless guy smiled but Louis wasn't having it.

"Don't say that. Don't act like nothing happened. I want to help you, okay? I am going to help you. Yeh?" 

The homeless man blinked. "I'm really alright. No need to worry." he said but he was trying really hard not to flinch whenever Ashton moved his feet that where resting on his stomach.

"No, seriously. When was the last time you had a proper meal? Or a shower?" Louis really didn't mean to be rude but the curly haired man was slightly offended anyway. He looked away embarrassed. 

"Hey please. It's fine. I'm just trying to help. You can come over to my flat. There you can take a bath with Ashton and I'll get you some food. C'mon. Please." he got up and ignored the 'Louis don't invite homeless people into your flat'-look from Zayn.

The curly haired boy tried to protest a few times but Louis wasn't having it and soon he said goodbye to Zayn and had two homeless people sitting in his Range Rover. That new bar in Westminster had to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, this is where I live. It's not much but I'm not home that much so, yeah." Louis said after he walked into his flat and putted the lights on.

Harry also stepped inside, but instead of throwing himself on the sofa like the other guy did he kept standing in the doorstep to look inside the flat. He noticed how big it was. Many people who lived in the city of London had a flat where only one bed in fitted. This flat could at least fit fifty beds, and he didn't even count the bedrooms. 

There was a huge window that covered the biggest wall and you saw the whole city through it. On the opposite side of the window wall there was a massive black and white canvas which showed two men who where grinning at the camera. The guy on the left had his arm thrown over the other male his shoulder and. Oh. That was the man who saved him. The guy sitting in the sofa not even ten feet away. Was he a model? He sure looked like one. Just like the other dude on the picture, that must have been the guy who gave him Ashton when he asked after him. 

Ashton wiggled in his arms, looking hungry. Well, that was nothing new.   
  
He looked at the kitchen where several packages of cookies, take away food and -where those champagne bottles?- where laying. Also were there tea bags and M&M's spread around. Harry's stomach made angry sounds but he ignored them. Instead he took more of the flat in, noting that there where random clothes dropped in piles on the floor. 

"You can come and sit here. I won't eat you." Louis spoke. 

Harry stepped further into the flat, carefully, not wanting to make it dirty with his worn out shoes. He toke a seat on the sofa opposite the guy who saved him and almost moaned at how soft it was. The last time he sat on a couch had been three years ago. 

As soon as he sat down there was a [little dog](http://media.tumblr.com/c59a82e534a3adfe253e930a0beef135/tumblr_inline_n52zwyeGHR1rou0jh.jpg) running over and sniffling his leg before barking, making Ashton scared. 

"Gummy! C'mere." whisper yelled Louis and the fluffy dog jumped on his owner's lap. Louis picked the hyper thing up and placed him in the bedroom before closing the door and making sure it couldn't escape and scare Ashton again. 

"Sorry 'bout that. He's always excited when he sees new people." Louis smiled at the homeless man in his sofa. 

Harry nodded and smiled. "What's his name?" Which, okay. This was the first time Louis actually heard his voice properly. It sounded like heaven.

"Gumdrop." he said, proud at himself for naming his dog after candy. Harry smiled again and there was a dimple and Louis was not okay. 

"It's cute." the curly haired boy softly said. 'You are cute' were Louis' thoughts.

Ashton still looked a bit scared by the barking dog but when Harry kissed his head he calmed again.

"So, would you like something to eat?"

Harry looked at the man and muttered quietly, "No, it's fine. M not that hungry." But in fact he could eat a whole grocery store empty. He just didn't want to be rude.

Louis frowned because he had observed the guy the whole day and hadn't see him eat anything else than the animal biscuits. "But I bet you are. I'll just order pizza or something." he said and toke his phone but Harry stopped him.

"No, I told you I wasn't hungry. It's alright. Really." Harry really didn't want Louis to spend money on him. 

Louis noticed and had already made up a plan in his head. "Oh, well. Alright." He sat up and gave his 'friend' a smile. "Why don't you go take a shower? Meanwhile I can wash your and Ashton's clothes." He quickly ordered a few pizza's via his phone while speaking, making it look like he was just texting someone. After he was finished he placed the phone on the coffee table.

Harry blinked. "You really don't have to do all of this. I could just go. We'll be alright."

"No. Please, I do this because I want to. Just take that shower and give me your clothes, ..." Louis didn't even know the guy's name.

"Harry." he muttered.

"Yes, Harry. Give me your clothes and go take that shower. I honestly don't mind." Louis made clear and got up, already walking towards the bathroom. He flicked the lights on in the small room and grabbed a few towels. 

Harry sighed when he stepped the bathroom in. This man was caring too much about him. He's too pretty to care about homeless people. This must be a fucking dream.

"Alright, so I'll let you guys to it. Or do you need some help?" Louis offered sweetly.

"Um, it's fine but, yeah. What do we need to wear when we're done then?" the boy softly asked.

"Oh! Well I'll make sure to bring some clothes in while you're getting clean." 

There appeared a dimple on Harry's cheek and again, Louis was not okay. He smiled before taking a few shampoo bottles out of the cabinet. Harry started to undress him, he couldn't care less if the man saw him naked. Nothing was more embarrassing than being homeless anyway. Or having a baby and not being able to give him a normal childhood. God, Harry was a terrible father. The only thing he gave his son today were some biscuits. Baby's can't survive from biscuits alone. 

Harry looked over at Ashton when he squealed. He was sitting in the tub already and Louis was giving him a yellow little duck while the water ran. Louis was smiling at the boy who was now playing with the duck while he grabbed a little comb and ran it through Ashton's greasy hair. It toke Harry a little while before he understood what the man was doing. He was getting nits out of his sons hair and suddenly Harry felt even more embarrassed than when he was lying on the streets. Before he knew it he was tearing up. He was such a bad father.

Louis noticed after he got most of the nits out of the little boy's hair and walked over to Harry. "Hey. Why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked worried. The curly haired boy shook his head.

"No, I just don't understand it. Why do you care? Why do you care about two filthy people living on the streets? Where did we deserve this? I can't even pay you back." Harry softly cried. Louis sighed and hugged the man carefully. 

"Where did you deserve it to live on the streets?" he muttered. No one deserves it to live on the streets. "Is Ashton your baby?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's my son."

"Were you also on the streets while you were pregnant with him?" 

"Um, no. Just, um. He's from a girl I fucked in high school. I don't really know if I should be regretful for having him. He's the reason I'm here, on the streets, but I love him so much. Wouldn't want to live without him anymore." Harry made his way over to his son and stroked his hair. "Are, the, um, nits out of it now?" he asked with a blush to Louis.

"Most of them. I'll just wash his hair with this lice shampoo twice. That'll do." Louis spoke and toke the green shampoo before squirting a bit on his hand. "Can you wet his hair?" 

Harry toke the spray and sprayed some water over his son's head carefully. "Sure."

Trying not to get the shampoo in the little boy's eyes, Louis soaped his hair softly and let Harry cup his big hand over Ashton's eyes. 

After that, they washed the boy's body clean and putted him in a fluffy towel. Just when Louis wanted to help Harry wash himself the door bell rang. "That'll be for me." Louis picked up Ashton in his towel and walked out of the bathroom. "I'll bring some clothes for you in a few. You should shower already." With that said he walked over to the front door and opened it to receive the pizza he ordered.

When he had put them on the table and placed Ashton in the sofa together with Gumdrop who was calmed down now, he picked out some grey sweatpants and a white shirt from his closet togethar with some boxers. He knocked on the bathroom door before peeking inside and placing the clothes on the counter.

"You can come back to the living room when you're done." Louis smiled at Harry who was toweling himself dry. "Oh, and there's a razor here if you want to use it." he said before picking it out of the cabinet and placing it on the marble counter.

Harry nodded a thanks before Louis walked out and looked over at Ashton. The boy was cuddled up against the dog, his arm draped over it's furry neck. Louis shook his head in awe before sitting down at the table where the pizza boxes where on. 

Around two minutes later Harry walked in. Louis smiled because the boy looked much better with his face shaved and his skin clean. 

"Do you want me to take care of those little wounds before they get infected?" he asked and got up to get his first aid kit. Before Harry could answer Louis was already carefully cleaning his wounds with alcohol wipes. He whimpered a little because of the stinging. Louis placed a plaster on most the wounds and smiled.

"There you go." 

"Thank you." Harry muttered and than he was pulled into a chair. The boy in front of him also sat down and opened a pizza box that Harry hadn't noticed before.  

"Oh shit. Look. I ordered way too much. Maybe you should eat some slices with me, else I will have to throw it away." 

Nice try, Louis really. Harry sighed and toke a slice, biting it hungrily. And fuck, this was so much better than the pizza's he found in trash bins.

"You really didn't have to do this." he mumbled after he swallowed.

"Oh shut up. I know you're starving." Louis pointed out. "Oh, should we wake Ashton up and give him some fruit or something?" 

Harry turned around and toke in how his son was sleeping on the doggy he saw before. "No, I think he's good. He hasn't slept properly in ages." 

Louis swallowed his pizza before speaking. "Listen, you can stay here for the weekend. I really don't mind. And if it makes your boy healthier than you shouldn't refuse this offer."

With a sigh Harry putted his pizza down. "I know but I just can't stay here for a whole two days. That's ju-"

"Why not? I don't have a problem with it. Besides I don't have a roommate so it gets pretty boring here in the weekends." Louis said. "You don't want to break the connection Ashton has with my dog. Gummy also gets bored, he needs somebody to play with."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Fine. But only because your dog is so cute."

With a laugh Louis got up and hugged Harry, his new roommate for this weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special kisses to cindy because i used pizza in this chap #rapeface


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the waiting

Harry was just in laying in bed when the door opened slowly, sending a streak of light inside.

He had gotten the spare bedroom with Ashton laying beside him, curled up against Louis' dog who was also on the bed. 

"Hazza?" spoke a soft voice. "Are you still awake?" Harry smiled at the nickname and pulled himself up a little bit so he could look at the boy in the door opening. 

"Yes." he said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Louis walked into the room, trying not to make a sound. "I got you some tea. Thought you would like that, I always drink it before going to bed." 

Harry smiled and toke the cup out of the boy's hands. "You didn't have to do that, Louis." 

"I wanted to." the chestnut haired guy smiled and looked at his 'guest' sipping the tea quietly. They locked eyes for a second, making Harry blush against his cup and making Louis look away. His eyes landed on Harry's son and on his dog. 

"They seem to have a good time, both." 

Harry looked at them in awe. "Yeah. He loves animals." 

"I'm very glad he does." Louis laughed, together with a relieved expression. "Does he have a stuffed animal then, as well?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a sad story to be honest." The curly haired boy placed the cup of tea in his lap before moving a bit so Louis could also sit on the bed. "There was this pink stuffed kitten I found on a bench when I was looking for some food in a mall. Ashton loved it. But I let it fall into a puddle so yeah. I can't risk him getting sick from the bacteria that is in the kitty now. I guess he has already enough bacteria in his little body." Harry whispered.

Louis placed his hand on Harry's leg and patted it softly. "Hey, it's all going to be alright. Your baby had a shower and is clean now. And he has my dog now so he'll sleep like an angel. Nothing to worry about." 

"After this weekend he won't have him anymore." Harry yawned quietly. 

Louis sighed and toke the cup from Harry's lap, standing up. "We'll see, Harold." he said while looking at the curly haired man falling asleep. "We'll see." 

He left the room after placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

-

Yet another nightmare woke up the curly haired boy. He sat up straight, breathing unevenly. When he patted beside him he didn't find his backpack. He only felt the tail from a furry dog which reminded him he was taken home by sweet Louis. 

Harry tried to control his breathing while getting up and rushed through the flat, trying to find his small backpack. It was nowhere to be found and he really needed to find it. 

When he bursted into Louis' bedroom he startled the sleeping boy. Louis blinked confused and angry. "Bloody hell? Who's- Harry? What are you doing here?" His tone was now softer and he hurried out of bed when he heard the boy his uneven breaths. 

"Just- I- Please- I-" Harry whimpered. Louis made confused sounds. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worried. 

Harry tried not to cry. "My- My backpack. Please." 

"Your backpack? Do you need it?" Louis asked and hummed after the boy had nodded. "Okay, wait here. I'll get it. Keep calm, love." He ran to the bathroom, picking up the dirty bag and running back. 

Harry was now sitting on the floor, taking sharp breaths. He looked up when there was a bag placed beside him. Louis also sat beside him, looking worried. Without using words, he toke the backpack and ruffled through it until he found what he needed. 

He placed the inhaler between his lips, clicking on the top of it and letting the new air into his lungs. After that he let the inhaler fall on the ground and felt how two strong arms wrapped around him. Harry blinked at those arms, still trying to get his breathing normal. 

The arms stroked his back softly. "You're alright. It's all fine." whispered a voice in his ear but before he could reply he felt himself falling asleep again. He just hoped there wouldn't be any new nightmares.

-

Harry woke up by soft fingers stroking his hair. He slowly opened his eyes, glad he didn't had another nightmare. 

"Morning." Whispered the same voice from last night in his ear. Harry looked up, meeting blue eyes.

"G'dm'rning." Harry answered with a tired smile. He wasn't so tired anymore when he realized he was in another bedroom and Ashton was still in the other one. Worried, he crawled out of Louis' arms. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wondered the blue eyed boy.

"Ashton. He's still alone and he always wakes up pretty early. Now he probably is searching for me, and if the dog isn't with him anymore he will start crying. He's good at crying. God, it's his talent. I bet he could win awards with it. Anyway. How late is it?" He glanced at the tiny clock. "Fucking hell, nine already. The longest we slept was till seven. And then we were, kind of brutal, send away by the cops. Oh my god, I hope the poor thing didn't wake up. Maybe he'll think I was beaten up again." Harry rattled but suddenly there was a hand placed on his mouth which made him shut up.

"You're cute when you rattle but I had to stop you because Ashton is doing perfectly fine. He's in the living room." Louis said. 

Harry sighed relieved. 

"You can go and look, meanwhile I'll look for some breakfast. What would you like?" 

"Anything is good. Thank you."

-

Ashton was playing with Gumdrops tail when Harry walked in. He let out a happy squeal. 

"Daddy!" He ran into his fathers arms and hugged his neck tightly. "Missed you dada."

Harry smiled and kissed his sons cheek. "I missed you too, love. M sorry I left you alone. Won't do it again."

"Pinky promise?" 

"Yes, my pinky promises." Harry smiled and linked his pinky with Ashtons. 

Louis watched in awe. There was a guy in his living room holding the cutest child ever with his clothes on. This was too much for Louis in the morning. Normally he would still be asleep by now. At this moment his body wasn't ready to see cute boys. God, he promised the cute boy a breakfast. How on earth would he make that? The only thing he has in house in an old piece of sandwich for when a bird flies through the window and almost dies because of the shock Gummy gives it.

"Hey, how about I check your little wounds and then take you both out for breakfast?" Money wasn't a problem anyway. 

Harry smiled at the chestnut haired boy. "Sounds great, thank you so much."

"Harold, stop thanking me." Louis groaned lowly. 

"But you-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Come here and let me clean your cuts."

Harry nodded and let Ashton sit in his lap after Louis dragged his body down on a chair. After a lot of Harry hissing at Louis because of the stinging and Ashton laughing with it, all of his injuries were clean with a new plaster on them.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou" Harry smirked and nuzzled his head into Louis' neck after putting Ashton in the ground.

Louis whined loudly and pushed the boy into his bedroom, yelling to put some shoes on. When the door was closed he tried not to faint because cute boy was now even cuter.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was already done with his plate when Louis was only halfway through it. 

Louis looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "You liked it then?" He smiled.

The curly haired boy blushed. "Um, yes. Sorry."

"It's alright. You can order another plate if you're still hungry. I mean, Ashton ate some of your toast and the amount of food that you got wasn't that big." 

"No no no. It's cool. I had enough." 

Louis sighed and handed one of his toasts to Harry, making sure to put some of the eggs on it. "Here."

Harry stared at it before taking it. "Thank y-"

"No, shut up." 

Harry smiled around his toast.

-

"We should go to Oxford Street and buy you a new bag and shoes." 

They were on the tube now, Harry holding Ashton tightly who was petting Gumdrop who was on Louis' lap. (are dogs even allowed on the tube?)

"No. Absolutely not. You bought me more than enough already." Harry protested.

"So what. I have to do something with all the money I make. Anyway. I can't be seen with someone who wears grey All Stars. That's just- Where do you even buy grey ones?"

"They were white once." Harry said, wiggling his toes in his shoes. 

"What?" Louis deadpanned. "And you're still arguing that you don't want new ones?" 

Harry sighed and looked around, catching the mans eye who was had been looking at him from the moment he stepped on the tube. 

"I just don't want you to spend so much money on me, okay." Harry whispered and held his son closer to his chest. Maybe the man who was staring at him was a murdered and wanted to steal his child. 

He looked at the hand that touched his own. "Hazza, I promise it's no big deal." 

Harry listened to the audio voice in the tube who told the people which station they were in. They were nearing Oxford Street now and suddenly Harry wanted to get off of this tube as fast as possible. The man in the corner was still staring at him. 

"Okay, fine. Let's go shopping." He got up pretty fast and was already standing by the doors, waiting until they arrived. Ashton made grabby hands toward the dog in Louis' arms who was getting closer to them now. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked, noticing the fear in Harry's eyes. The curly haired boy nodded sternly and grabbed Louis' hand tightly. 

When they arrived and they were told a thousand times to mind the gap, they got out of the metro and Harry nearly ran towards the escalators.

"Harry, seriously tell me what's wrong." Louis got a bit mad not knowing what was wrong with this boy.

Harry almost teared up when he noticed the man also following them on the escalators. The man had his phone in his hand and it was very obvious that he was making a picture from them. 

"There's a man following us." He said softly and squeezed Louis' hand more tightly.

Louis rose his eyebrows and turned around, spotting the man and his camera. He sighed and turned back to Harry.

"Oh fucking hell." He muttered. "It's alright Hazza. He's not going to hurt you or Ashton. That's just paparazzi. They follow me everywhere." 

"Why? What do you mean?" 

"Well, I'm a international model. People do everything to get a picture with people like me." Louis smiled. "Quite annoying when you want to take someone out shopping." 

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Christ, I thought someone wanted to steal my babyboy." 

"Oh yes, he's very good looking. Everybody wants a kid like that." Louis looked at the child who was gripping Gumdrops collar tightly. "At least they won't be able to steal my dog here." Louis laughed.

Harry smirked and watched as the man with his camera walked away.

-

"This boots would look good on you!" Louis held a pair of brown leather boots in the air. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Too expensive."  

"Oh shut up, you know I don't care about that. Here try them on." He placed the shoes in front of Harry who was sitting on a bench with Ashton and Louis' dog. The store staff had refused to let the dog in but when Louis waved with some money they let it in quite fast. 

Harry bended down and removed his old All-Stars before stepping into the leather boots. They felt like walking on air. The sneakers he was wearing a few seconds ago felt like a hard floor, the boots like a pillow. 

"Oh waw. Yes, definitely. We can buy some skinny jeans, would fit them." Louis mentioned. He nodded to a staff member and asked her to get the other shoe. Soon she was back and Harry had now both boots on.

"Are you sure they're not too expensive? Four hundred pounds for a pair of shoes is a bit much." If Harry found a fiver on the streets he was the luckiest man on earth, now he had to wear boots from four hundred pounds. 

"Yes, Harold. Hey, can I pay with my card please?" Louis asked the lady next to him who nodded and walked him to the register. Harry could only watch how they putted his old sneakers into a paper bag and stripped some stickers from the boots he was still wearing. 

-

"Oh this is so pretty." Louis putted the cardigan with a picture from a flamingo on top of the pile of clothes in Harry's arms. 

"Louis-"

"Beautiful!" He said and placed another beanie on top of the pile. 

"Louis! Please. He's fine with just one outfit. He's going to grow out of these anyway!" 

"You're a bad shopper, Harry." 

"No. I just know what it is to need money. If you ever run out of money then I don't want to be the one who caused it."

"Good thing I won't. I receive at least two thousandth a week." Louis said like it was nothing.

 Harry sighed and dropped the pile of clothes in Louis' arms. He then walked away, towards the kids corner. Gumdrop barked enthusiastically when he saw Harry and panted. Harry patted his head and then turned towards his son who was watching The AristoCats on the small television. He kneeled next to Ashton. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What is that?" 

"It's a movie."

"I like it!"  Ashton clapped his hands.

"I'm sure you do." Harry smiled. 

When he heard Gummy barking again he turned around to see Louis walking by. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, why did you walk away?" Louis asked.

"Because I can't stand to see how much money you spend on us. If you want to buy something for me then let me choose it." 

Louis sighed but nodded. "Alright. Pick out what you want."

Harry smiled and stepped towards Louis and started to pick some things out of his hands. 

"Right. I'm done." Harry said. 

Louis frowned when he saw the shirt Harry had picked out. "Why not the flamingo one?"

"Ashton likes giraffes." 

"Maybe he also likes flamingo's." 

"Alright Lewis. Let's take both then. Happy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Louis smiled. "Very." He dropped the pile of clothes they didn't want on a shelve and walked towards the registers. At least Harry let him buy the flamingo shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

When sunday rolled on Harry was worried. He had to leave before Louis needed to go to his work tomorrow.

Ashton would have to let go of Gummy and would get hungry again. Harry wouldn't be able to feed his son like he did now. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he heard a voice say. Harry turned his head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." 

Louis frowned and took a seat next to Harry on the couch. "Are you sure?" He now asked a little silenter.

"Hundred percent." 

Louis was not pleased with that answer. "I'm going to send my dog on you if you keep lying like that."

Harry smirked. "Really now? The poor thing wouldn't even dare hurting a fly."

"Okay you made your point there." Louis couldn't deny that, could he?

"Get in." Harry grinned to himself. 

"Yes yes. But you still have to tell me what's wrong, young man." Louis placed his feet in Harry's lap trying to make himself comfortable. 

The curly haired boy sighed. "Thank you for letting me stay here, really. Meant a lot to me when you helped Ashton and me when we needed some help."

Louis smiled. "You're welcome, love." 

They looked each other in the eye and Louis almost lost it. There was so much trouble behind those green eyes. You only saw it when you focussed, though. Harry was good at laughing things away. 

The fact that Harry grabbed Louis' tiny foot and started tickling it only confirmed that. 

"HEY!" Louis yelled and tried to pull his foot away from the 'evil' boy. 

Harry giggled and kept tickling it with his long fingers. Louis would have cooed at the sound of that boy giggling but he was too buzzy pulling his foot away. 

"Give it a rest!" He cried and finally Harry let go of his foot.  

He giggled some more while looking Louis in the eye. The pain in those green eyes was still there. 

-

Ashton was crying. 

With a passion. 

"Ashie please." Harry felt his own tears rolling over his cheeks. 

"NOOOO!" Great. Now he was also screaming on top of his lungs. Harry panicked when he heard stumbling in Louis' bedroom. 

As fast as he could he threw his backpack over his shoulder and Ashton over the other one. He quickly made his way through the flat and ran towards the front door. Ashton was biting in his dad's hand that was held over his mouth to silent his screams. 

Only when he held the handle Harry heard paws tripping on the floor. 

A sniffling sound filled the hallway. 

"Gum, leave!" Harry whisper yelled at the tiny dog who was sniffling at his leg. He opened the front door, ignoring his son who was now crying even harder because of the dog. With a soft stomp he pushed Gumdrop away and slipped through the door. 

He did not note how Louis was watching the scene with sad eyes through his cracked open bedroom door. 

 -

Louis had almost forgotten what happened last night when he walked into the guest bedroom. He wanted to take Ashton and let him play with Gummy before his daddy woke up but neither of them were in the bedroom. 

The man sighed and closed the door behind him. 

When he looked around his flat he saw his dog laying by the front door. Its eyes open and ears alert when small noises were heard. 

"Gummy, your buddy isn't coming back, angel. You don't have to wait for him." Louis mumbled while petting the small animal. The poor thing just wanted to play with his new 'friend'. 

After a few minutes of petting his dog the doorbell rang and Gumdrop began barking very loudly. Louis took him in his arms and opened the door. The dog went silent as soon as he saw Zayn. 

 "Okay, I know your dog likes to bark at people but I'm quite impressed that you controlled him in less than an hour without giving him candy." Zayn spoke and stepped inside.

Louis sighed and placed Gumdrop back on the floor. "Shut up Zayn. He's a lill' sad. Aren't you, Gummy?" He petted the dog's head softly on which it mewled softly. 

Zayn watched how the dog pressed himself against the front door and sat down. The black haired boy frowned. "Whut's he doing?"

"He misses Ashie. Poor thing. Ashie is probably missing him just as much." 

"Who the fuck is Ashie again?" Zayn really didn't remember knowing a dog called Ashie. 

"Ashton? Harry's little son? The boy we picked up from the streets?" 

Oh, so not a dog. "Oh yeah. Right. The boy who you're fancying." Zayn smirked. 

Louis defended himself quickly. "Ow, woah. Wait. I'm not fancying Harry." 

Zayn only smirked some more. "Yeh. Well, you ready to go? Burberry at 8am."

"Yes, crap. Just let me take a shower quickly." Louis shouted before shutting the bathroom door. 

-

"HEY!" Zayn pulled the phone out of Louis' hands. "Do you even understand how important this shoot is?" 

Louis shrugged. 

"Very very very important Louis. You're not getting your phone back before this is over." Louis rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, walking over to his hair stylist who noticed his sadness. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Troubles in paradise?" Lou asked while putting a towel around Louis' shoulders.

He sighed deeply. "It's complicated."

"I love complicated." Lou said. "Just like this thing here, what's this?" She sighed disapproving while tugging a little at Louis' hair. 

"It's my hair." He dead panned. 

Lou putted her brush down and locked eyes with Louis in the mirror. "Okay, speak."

"It's just a boy." He looked down at his hands. His hands were supposed to be around Harry's waist right now while Harry was trying to teach Louis how to cook. Louis would rest his chin on Curly's shoulder and look down at the food annoyingly, wishing Harry would cook for him forever.

Louise picked up her brush again once she heard the word 'boy'. "What's his name then?" She tried to comb a little into Louis his hair. 

"Harry." He smiled.

"Harry huh?" 

"Yes, god. It's so weird. I found him about a week ago on the porch and then he was beaten up so Zayn and I saved him and I toke him in for the weekend. But last night he left and my dog is sad. I was googling him a few minutes ago and I saw pictures of him at party's snogging a lot of random people. He didn't have Ashton back then, which explains why there are so much pictures of Harry sleeping in his friends bed with penises drawn on his face. Quite the party animal." 

Lou couldn't really place all this information. "You found him on a porch? Drunk and beaten up? Why would Gummy be sad about that?"

"No, he wasn't drunk. For fucks sake, he didn't even have the cash to buy one beer. He's homeless." 

"I don't get it." Lou frowned. "Why do you care about a guy who is homeless with penises drawn on his face?"

"Because he's cute."

Louise sprayed a bit of hairspray in his hair and took the towel away. "You're hopeless."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis cared about Harry and Ashton. That was Harry's problem. He and Ashton got attached to the model. Harry couldn't stop thinking about his pretty blue twinkling eyes and Ashton couldn't stop moaning about the dog. He had been talking about Gumdrop for nearly ten minutes now. Harry didn't have the heart to shush him.

The shelter was very full in this cold night, since it was nearing Christmas. Everyone wanted to have a warm bed before it started snowing outside. Sadly enough there were too many people and if Harry hadn't brought his son with him he probably would have been frozen to death in a dark alleyway by now.

"Can you teach your son to shut his fucking mouth? You filthy ants, go bother someone else. I'm trying to sleep." The woman on top of their bunk bed spat at Harry, who was currently lying on the bottom mattress with Ashton in his arms. 

The little boy immediately stopped talking about Gummy's soft fur, getting tears in his eyes. "Why is she yelling, dada?" He whimpered. "Will she hurt you like the people on the street did?"

Harry wrapped his son into a tight hug. Ashton shouldn't be thinking about those violent guys on the streets. He should be thinking about nice things, like dogs, but well. "It's okay, sweetheart. She's not going to hurt anyone. You're safe, and so is daddy." He whispered in the boy's small ear, pressing a kiss there afterwards. "And Gumdrop."

Ashton sniffed before picking up the soft plush he got from Louis, rubbing it against his cheek. It was a little [giraffe](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=28467598) which was very cuddly. Harry laid down on the cold bed, holding Ashton wrapped in his arms under the thin sheet. The giraffe was pressed between them, giving them both the reminder that there in fact existed good people in this world. People who cared and didn't mind spending money on the poor ones.

The lights dimmed half an hour later, Ashton already fast asleep. Harry stroked his hair until he himself fell asleep as well.

-

Harry was done. Like, so done. 

He had been searching for food again but hadn't found anything better than a sandwich wrapped in aluminium foil out of a trash bin. There was only a small piece left and of course he gave it to his little angel. His stomach was angry for him giving his food away but Harry could deal with that. Stomach pains were not nearly as bad as the pain he felt when he had left Louis flat. 

Harry wondered what the model was doing right now. He was probably making money again, or having expensive cocktails in a bar. 

It wasn't fair. Harry was a good guy. OK, he might have done some fucked up things before he got Ashton but he would never do those things ever again. He had learned how to be mature. His mother wasn't around to tell him what to do when there was a problem he couldn't fix. He was alone, and that sucked.

Louis was the only thing that gave him a little hope again. But he shouldn't bond so much with a person who lives in luxury. The model probably didn't really care, he was just lonely. Just lonely, nothing more. Maybe he even found another guy to hang around with. Someone who wore suits and had an iPhone. Harry didn't even have an adres. What kind of life was this.

Ashton coughed. This was the ninth time this hour and Harry was like said before, so done. His son was illegal. He had never been to a doctor. Harry didn't even know what name Ashton's mother had filled in by birth. Was he even registered? Ashton would never be able to see a doctor. 

"Ash, are you alright?" Harry asked softly, stroking his boy's little cheek. "Does your throat hurt, angel?"

The child nodded and rubbed his face against Harry's chest. A small cough followed seconds after.

Harry could only sit there in tears, watching his boy getting sicker and sicker when snow started falling out of the sky.  

-

Three days later Ashton was coughing up blood. Harry had gone into panic mode from the second he saw it. His little boy was bleeding and he couldn't do anything about it. He had asked random people on the street if they could help him but they all muttered an excuse. Some had apologizing expressions but Harry was nothing with that. He needed a fucking doctor and preferably one who wouldn't mind that this kid was illegal. 

He could just run into the hospital and ask help, but he wouldn't receive it. They would know he wouldn't be able to pay for those medicines. If he was lucky they would help Ashton. They would take him from Harry and place in into a nice and warm family. Ashton could be happy, happier than with Harry. What kind of future was this child going to have? They wouldn't take Ashton if his dad was still around, would they? No.

Maybe Harry should just jump in front of a car. Make it look like an accident, make it look like Ashton had no parents left. They would take care of his little boy. He wouldn't have to go through all this shit anymore. He wouldn't have to miss Louis. 

Louis.

He could ask Louis. He might not want to help Harry, but he would at least help Ashton. Louis loved Ashton. 

Harry needed to find his savior, and fast. His son had become limp in his arms, not even bothering to cry anymore. He had his fists clutched around Harry's bloody shirt, softly whimpering against his chest. Sometimes he whispered a small, "Papa, I'm hungry." and Harry refused to cry. He had to stay strong, no matter what. His baby needed him more than ever. 

-

It was snowing when Louis found him. He was all wet and so were his cheeks. Ashton was wrapped up in some newspapers, looking pale and sick. "Harry?" Louis said when he saw the boy on his knees by the front door. The crying male whimpered, not even bothering to wipe his tears. "Louis. Can I, please, can I come in? Ashton has been sick for a week and he has to see a doctor but I- I don't have enough money." 

Louis made a sad sound and fell on his knees as well, taking Ashton out of Harry's arms. "What happened to him?" He stood back up and replaced the nearly soaked newspapers for a blanket he found on his sofa. Louis softly kissed his way to hot forehead and laid him down on the cushions. "Harry get in here." The man said and toke a blanket from the other sofa. He held it open and soon enough Harry was in his arms, still shivering from the cold snow.

"Thanks. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means for me." He muttered into Louis' shoulder. His tears hadn't stopped falling yet. 

Louis sighed. "Harry, I told you not to thank me ever again. But hey, no problem. You're going to be okay. Promise." He pressed a kiss to his head and walked them towards the couch, holding Ashton tightly against their chests when they sat down. 

Louis kept promising him he would be okay. Harry didn't believe him. There was not really any hope for Ashton left. Whenever he would leave Louis' flat again, he would get sick again. Over and over again. There was only one option left. 

"Louis you have to do something for Ashton. Please, I'm begging you." Harry cried silently. It made Louis' heart break. 

"Tell me, love. Anything to help Ashton." He stroked Harry's hair and kissed his temple, not bothering about personal space. This boy needed him. He was broken and couldn't fix himself. 

"Adopt him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it toke me so long but i went to their concert in Brussels and there was no chill it was wild just like harry's moansession on stage

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spelling mistakes


End file.
